From Ruins to New Horizons
by Megastallion
Summary: A robot, one you may know from somewhere, wakes up in a forgotten temple, and finds a warp to a strange new world. How will this robot react to such fresh surroundings, and what will the locals think of him?


From Ruins to New Horizons

A Story by Megastallion

_Hey, guys. This is my first fan fiction. Allow me to ask you something, Sonic fans. Remember playing Sonic 3 and Knuckles when you were a kid? Had a blast, didn't you?_

_I thought so. Well, do you remember Mecha Sonic, the robotic version Sonic that absorbed the power of the Master Emerald? What if he DIDN'T die after Knuckles trashed him?_

_What if he's still down there, amongst rubble?_

_What if he found a way into Equestria? Well, in this story, that's what happened. Let's begin, shall we?_

* * *

All is quiet in the depths of the Sky Sanctuary. But, this silence is interrupted by the shifting of rock. What is it, you ask? The answer comes in the form of a tall blue robot. Spikes poke downwards to the ground, as if pointing and laughing at its inferiority. As it stands, its visor glows an eerie yellow. He scans the area, searching for something that could help him take his revenge for his crushing defeat. His auditory sensors catch a faint hum in at the end of the hall he was in. Since his jet-pack seemed to be depleted of fuel, he resorts to walking to the sound.

As he strolls down the torch-lit hall, making heavy clanking footsteps as he does so, he notices some pictures on the walls. The first shows 2 alicorns battling what looked like a chimera of some sort. The second shows the same 2 Alicorns. One possesses some type of jewelry, with a white coat. This one is small compared to the one standing next to it, a big, dark-colored beast of an Equestrian, with blue cat-like eyes that could make an organic being's spine tingle. However, it seemed to be defeated, as it was surrounded in a beam of light being projected from the smaller, white alicorn's horn.

The next one had the strange creature from before, encased in stone by 6 Equestrians, or ponies, as you may know. 2 were normal ponies, 2 more were pegasi, and the last 2 were unicorns. The robot found this interesting,but investigated no further, for it had reached its destination. A big, swirling portal, shining a pinkish purple hue glowed in front of the robot. The robot, Mecha Sonic, looked behind him, as if expecting something to have followed him. He then turned back to the portal, and considered his options.

Option A: Stay here and rust so badly that movement is no longer possible

Option B: Go through the big shiny portal, to heaven above knows where

Option C: Try to find a way out and look for his master

Mecha Sonic was, fortunately for him, a robot of reason. Option C was the obvious choice. He looked back through the hall where he just came from, and walked around, looking for a type of exit. Unfortunately for Mecha Sonic, he seems to be trapped in the forgotten hall, thanks to a cave-in.

With Option C no longer viable, Option B seemed to be his best option. He walks toward the portal, the hum growing louder and louder. He stops just a few steps in front of the vortex. He wonders where he will go. Will his master find him? Will the portal lead to a new dimension entirely? Mecha decides the only way to find out is to go through. He steps closer to the vortex, when suddenly, it makes a loud noise, and sends out a shock-wave, knocking Mecha Sonic into a wall. Then, the portal begins to attract everything it could into it. Mecha Sonic and a few pieces of rubble are unluckily in the radius of the portal's Black Hole-like pull.

* * *

_There you have it, folks. I redid the entire chapter, pretty much. Also, I've seen some questions in the reviews that I'm going to (try to) answer._

_Q: Will Mecha Sonic become a pony?_

_A: No. I like to think the "creature to pony" thing only happens with living beings, like humans. Plus, I'm not really sure what Mecha Sonic would look like as a pony, anyway._

_Q: Does Mecha Sonic have his powers from Super Mario Bros. Z?_

_A: As awesome as that would be, he will not have those powers. This is the Mecha Sonic from Sonic 3 and Knuckles. His powers are pretty much Sonic's, but slower and more powerful._

_Also, the first version of the chapter I made was just horrible. Then again, I was up at midnight or so when I wrote that... Oh, well. Can't change what's already written in stone, eh?_

_Anyway, as for new chapters, I may not be able to update this story much, because I'm still in high school, unfortunately. I'll try to update mostly on weekends and weekday afternoons._


End file.
